HisagixKensei Chapter One Long Lost Happiness
by KO913
Summary: -Guyxguy, yaoi!-A few days after Aizen is defeated, Hisagi finally recalls his memory of the battle. What he doesn't know is what will happen next..read to find out!


This story takes place after the war with Aizen. Just clearing that up.

_Sometimes, it felt like there was no way out of the darnkess._

_He ran so fast. His chest and throat aching from the cold air swooshing into his body._

_Sometimes, it was hard to let go._

_"Please, no.." he panted as he jumped over logs in the damp forest._

_Sometimes, you just wanted to turn back and change everything that happened._

_He stopped abruptly. There was no way this was happening to him. He opened his mouth to say the name of the person he loved. The only person he really felt he had left, beside his Soul Reaper friends.. He spoke the name shakily, with fear, and with a heavy, broken heart. _

_"Kensei."_

This wasn't the first time Hisagi Shuhei had had this nightmare. Even though he and Muguruma Kensei haven't spoke since he was but a child, there he sat in the Fourth Squad barracks, sweating and alone. His wounds tore open for the third time in two days, but this time, he didn't call for help. He barely even noticed the blood trickling and dripping from his stomach. He started to remember more and more of that day. Was it even day? It might have been night. Since the Karakura town everyone fought in wasn't the real Karakura town, it could have been night or day. It was starting to come back to him..

_"Cap..tain..Tousen.." the words splurtted out in pieces. A pained expression spread across his dirty and cut face. He felt his body falling backwards after his ex-captain had kicked the freshly cut wound in order to make him fall over. His vision blurred and he saw his sword in his hand as he fell, his grip loosening. His shihakusho fluttered as he was aware, somewhere deep inside his mind, that he was going to hit the ground soon. But he kept thinking about his beloved captain. Why had he left? How long had he planned this betrayal? Hisagi didn't know. The only thing he felt was shame, pain, lonliness, and he felt so close to something at that moment; death._

_He felt his body smack against the ground. The pain was so horrible, he barely even felt it. He watched as Tousen lunged after the only other person who was dearly close to the ex-captain himself; Captain Komamura. He wanted to help. He wanted to make sure no one else got hurt. but he knew he couldn't..not now._

_After a while of just lying there, unable to move, Hisagi struggled as he got up. As fast as he possible could, he stood and was ready to go assist Captain Komamura when he felt his eyes widen, and the pain worsen. What he was seeing was just too much. He watched as the transformed, now insect-like Tousen hovered over Komamura, about to finish him off. Hisagi hurried over as swift as possible, and-_

"Lieutenant Hisagi!" a fourth squader squeaked as they rushed in. "You're still badly injured! Please, lay down and get rest! It's only been a few days since you've got hurt. Lay down and allow me to patch your wounds once more." Hisagi looked down, then closed his eyes. He lay down softly, and let the healer get to work.

A few hours had gone by, and he had only slept about forty-five minutes. He slowly began to slip back into his memories..

_-Hisagi hurried over as swift as possible. He let the words roll off of his tongue, just as if he were destroying a regular enemy. But he knew this was not a regular enemy. This was somebody he loved, somebody he thought he'd have forever. He concentrated as he spoke the words that released his power.. _

_"Reap, Kazeshini."_

_It was in that moment, where he finally realized that his captain was not the same person as he was before. The moment where he felt his blade penetrate the large head that did not belong to his captain's original body. _

_This feeling._

_It was an awful feeling._

_He never wanted to feel this pain ever again; the pain of having to kill one of the most important people of his whole entire life. He never wanted to hold back these tears, ever, ever, again._

_It wasn't until later, after he watched Tousen practically explode right before his very eyes, that he had seen someone else who made a huge difference in his life. His hair was a silver-ish white. He wore green cargo pants with a white and purple wife-beater. He wore black combat boots, and he had quite a few piercings. Hisagi's eyes widended as their gazes met for only half of a second, then he was gone..._

_And his body shut down. His eyes closed, his heart letting out more blood as he lay there, bleeding to death. Everything was so dark. So cold._

_So alone._

Hisagi was rather confused when he woke up in the Fourth Squad barracks. Was the war over? He assumed so. None of that was a dream. He half wished it was. Now that he was awake, after getting healed a few hours ago, he sat alone.

Izuru was still banged up. Same with Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Iba, and Komamura. He assumed all of them were alone, that they were all feeling about the same way. Just as he was slipping into a deep, deep depression, a nurse knocked and came in.

"Lieutenant Hisagi, I'm so sorry to interupt your rest..but you've got a visitor."

He looked up with dead, tired and uncolored eyes. They widened and a part of him sang in happiness.

"It's you..."

So! I hope that was alright. I just kept writing and writing this. I hope there was enough detail and such. I'm REALLY hoping I will actually continue this story. Please review! Thanks!


End file.
